Star Fox command council
by general whitefur
Summary: Fox is now an admiral and living a normal life along with all his friends.But the military in peace time is worse than war time.But in the end he will get something that will make every second worth it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings my friends this is general Whitefur with a new story. This one takes place a few years after my other stories. Fox has become an admiral after disbanding the Star Fox team and everyone else is just living a pretty normal life. This is actually a lead in story to a new series, but I'm not going to tell you what the series is otherwise the ending just wouldn't be as exciting. Now read on, and please review.

Star Fox Command Council

Chapter 1

Just another Monday

The alarm clock in Fox and Krystal's room went off; it was precisely 6:30 in the morning. As Fox slowly regained consciousness he attempted unsuccessfully to turn off the alarm. "Oh really were going to play this game again are we?" As he said that he heard Krystal stir in bed next to him. He quickly grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall "Shut up! Damn I hate that alarm. It has the most annoying sound to it." He sat up then and looked at Krystal who was across from him "Wake up honey." She stirred again then sat up "Morning hon. did you break the alarm clock again?" Fox snorted "Not beyond repair, unfortunately, I'll just have Slippy fix it when I get to the base, after all he's always looking for something to fix."

Krystal had gotten out of bed as she stretched "Well whose making breakfast today?" Fox got out of bed "I'll make some pancakes that should at least get Marcus out of bed for school." As soon as he said that Fox and Krystal's six year old son Marcus came bursting in through the door. Fox looked at Krystal and noticed that she had yet to get fully dressed he turned back to Marcus "Marcus scoot momma isn't dressed yet." Marcus looked at Fox then Krystal and then ran out of the room. Fox sighed he had noticed that Marcus was already fully dressed for school well he had yet to even get a shirt on. "How does he wake up this early on Mondays?" Krystal gave a brief laugh "The sound of you breaking the alarm clock, now get dressed after all you can't be late every day."

Fox nodded and got out of bed and headed for the closet, as he opened it he saw his usual work day selection. Being an admiral and the second highest ranking member of the Cornerian Defense Force (CDF) had its perks. One of which was the fact that he usually got to dress however he wanted. That said he tended to go with his old Star Fox uniform with a CDF comm badge on it. As he threw it on and headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he came out he saw Krystal wearing a pair of tight jeans and a short sleeve shirt with her khaki vest. "Do you wear that every Monday?" he asked. Krystal shrugged "Why not you wear that every Monday." Fox conceded the point "Well I better go make breakfast." He yawned "We have coffee right?" Krystal nodded "Don't we always?"

The two left their room and headed down stairs to the kitchen. As he entered he saw that across from the kitchen in the family room Marcus's eyes were glued to the TV. Fox smiled "Star Trek already? Krystal what have we done to our child?" Krystal kissed him on the cheek, "Well he's watching Enterprise so it's mostly you're fault." Fox walked over to the stove and started making pancakes "And what if it where Voyager Krystal?" Krystal smiled "Well then it would be my fault." She walked over and sat next to Marcus who promptly snuggled next to her as she put an arm around him.

Krystal smiled as she realized it was her favorite episode "Fox you ever think T'Pol will actually get married to Trip?" Fox looked over his shoulder "Well they've done about everything else haven't they?" Krystal smiled "True." Marcus looked up at her and said "Momma what were you and dada doing last night?" Krystal blushed and she could sense that Fox had heard as he was getting anxious. She kissed Marcus and said "Just something mommies and daddies like to do sometimes." Marcus seemed to be able to tell it was none of his business and simply focused on watching the show again. She saw Fox walking over with a large tray with three plates on it all of which had a stack of fresh pancakes on it. "Breakfast is served." As he set the tray down on the small table Krystal and Marcus took their plates and started eating.

Fox sat down next to Krystal and was about to take a sip of hot coffee when his comm badge chirped. He sighed and set down his cup "I wake up less than thirty minutes ago and already someone is after me." He tapped his badge and said "Admiral McCloud." The voice of general Whitefur came through a second later "Fox where are you?" Fox hit his head on the table to which Marcus giggled and Krystal smiled and shook her head. Fox replied "At home eating breakfast with my wife and son. Let me guess Fara wants the car again?" Whitefur's disembodied voice came back "Lucky guess, I'm ready to go whenever you are, and I would prefer we leave soon since we do have that press conference this morning." Fox's closed his eyes and put his head on Krystal's shoulder "Alright I'll be ready to go in a few minutes, Fox out."

The communication terminated and Fox began to pretend to cry, Krystal put an arm around him and said "It's alright Fox, now come on and eat." Fox brought his head up again and took a gulp of coffee; he then proceeded to eat his food at a record speed. A few minutes later he was done, he got up and headed for the door Krystal and Marcus followed him. "Alright I'm gonna get going." Krystal gave him a long and loving kiss good bye well Marcus attached himself to Fox's leg. As soon as Krystal was done Fox picked up Marcus and kissed him good bye "Alright I'll try not to be too late tonight." As he left Krystal and Marcus waved goodbye.

He found Whitefur in his driveway waiting for him, "Took you long enough, we have to be there early since the press conference is at eight today." Fox unlocked his car "And just what makes you think Nightshade is going to be there on time today?" Whitefur motioned to the driveway adjacent to Fox's as that was where Nightshade lived "As I hope you can see he's already left; now I suggest we do as well." Fox shrugged and got into the driver's seat as Whitefur got into the passenger seat next to him Fox smiled "I know why you're in a mood today." Whitefur's face soured "I am not in a mood of any kind." Fox keyed the ignition and backed out and they were soon on their way to the academy. "Actually you are Mr. I'm not in a mood every morning when Fara won't make a little love with me."

Whitefur snorted "Yeah like that would piss me off, why are you in such a good mood? I thought you hated it when we have to do a press conference." Fox sighed "Of course I don't like it neither do you, Nightshade or the administrator. Just look at it this way I have a wife who would do anything for me just like I would do anything for her, and I have a six year old son who is just a bundle…" Whitefur cut him off "Alright I don't need the whole explanation that you give me every morning. By the way I see Marcus is well on his way to following in his parent's footsteps." Fox glanced at him "How so?" Whitefur gave a brief laugh "He's already watching Star Trek, although I hope he hasn't seen any of the ones were Trip an T'Pol are doing the Vulcan massage thing." Fox chuckled "Of course not unless Krystal has been showing those ones to him herself."

Whitefur smiled "Want to know something?" Fox shrugged "Sure why not?" Whitefur looked at him "I caught Krystal, Katt, Fara, and Nightshade's girlfriend Bria discussing all of our relative merits." Fox nearly went through a red light well choking "Uh-Oh, I hope you don't mean merits in the bedroom." Whitefur smiled "Actually I do, don't worry from what I heard Krystal gave you a glowing report. Actually I was listening for awhile before they caught me; apparently they are all very satisfied." Fox hit the gas as the light turned green again "Good to know, by the way, do you think I should change into anything a little more formal for the press conference?"

Whitefur looked at him "Nah I think you're fine, you do know what the conference is about don't you?" Fox shook his head "Nope." Whitefur covered his face with his palm "Great, just great. Are we almost there?" Fox nodded an affirmative. "Good then I'll just go over it with you all when we get there seeing as it's only about 6:55."

A few minutes later the car pulled into the academy parking zone. Fox and Whitefur got out at the same time and walked towards the main building, as they entered through the doors the CDF soldiers there saluted them. "I'll never get used to that." Said Fox as he returned the salute. Whitefur chuckled "Are you to used to doing it yourself?" Fox nodded and went to the elevator as the doors opened he said "Tenth floor." The elevator started moving immediately. The two rode in silence, as the doors opened Fox headed straight for the chambers of the Command Council. The Command Council was headed by Whitefur, and was made up of Fox as admiral and head of the CDF space navy. Bill Grey head of the CDF ground forces, as well as Christopher Nightshade head of intelligence. Then there was Tasha the administrator.

The chamber was made up of a slightly raised semi circular desk that faced outward, behind which were high backed chairs for all five members of the council. Fox could see that everyone was already there, Tasha was typing on her laptop, Bill had his head on his part of the desk and was snoring, well Nightshade was doing pushups on the ground in front of the desk. Whitefur went over to Nightshade and put his foot on his back and pressed, Nightshades face connected with the floor causing him to yelp. Then Whitefur moved over to Bill and shook him he got no response, he tried slapping him, still nothing. "BILL!" he shouted this directly in his ear, but still Bill kept sleeping. Fox walked over "Here let me try." Fox brought his fingers to Bill's ear then snapped his fingers "Well I'm up, what Whitefur never seen someone wake up?" Whitefur was staring then he said "Why did that work?" Fox shrugged "No idea, it just does."

Whitefur looked at Tasha; she was a lean young vixen about a year younger than Krystal with blonde hair and reddish fur. Whitefur noted that she was still glued to her laptop. "You want to handle this or should I?" Fox just walked over to her and said "Boo." Tasha looked at him and said "What?" Fox smiled "Bonny has something to say about the press conference." She looked at him like he was crazy "What press conference?" Fox began to smile "You know the conference with all the reporters." Tasha stared blankly at him before saying "Oh you mean a douche convention, right?" Fox's smile grew wider "Yes, now how much coffee have you had to drink so far today?" She just looked at him then said "Does three cups sound believable?" Fox started to have to hold in his laughter "No, now how many?" She sighed "Ok six, seven, maybe eight?" Fox couldn't contain himself any longer he simply burst into hysterics. Whitefur had been doing the same, trying to contain his laughter but then Tasha simply closed her lap top and yawned.

Whitefur stopped laughing and looked at Fox "Shut up. Bill stay awake! Go get some coffee." Bill looked at him through half closed eyes "I've already had three cups, it hasn't helped at all." Fox looked at Bill "Wait a second, that can only mean one thing." Whitefur looked horrified "Decaf. No wonder Tasha's so out of it. "Great," said Fox, "Just great, two things, who called this press conference in the first place, and second who switched the coffee?" Whitefur looked at Nightshade "Nightshade did you call the press?" Nightshade's face looked indignant "Why would I call them? The only thing news worthy is the new spending for the academy simulators, and I had nothing to do with that." Whitefur shrugged "I'll take that as a no. Bill did you… BILL for the last time stay awake! Now did you call a press conference?" Bill's eyes managed to come more than halfway open when he said "Why would I call it? I hate the press more than anyone in this room."

Fox looked at Tasha "Well that leaves one person." Fox walked back over to Tasha "Tasha, did you call a press conference?" She looked at him blankly then said "Maybe, at least if I did I don't remember." Fox's head sank and he walked back over to Whitefur "Alright what time is it?" Whitefur looked at his watch "7:50." Fox looked at Tasha and Bill "Ok that means we have ten minutes to get her and Bill some real coffee." Whitefur nodded "Give me the keys to your car I'll go to the coffee shop and get as much coffee with as much sugar in it as possible." Fox nodded and handed him the keys "Ok Nightshade and I will stall the press, but make sure that you hurry." Whitefur assured him he would hurry than ran out of the room.

Just as he left a CDF soldier came in "Sirs the press is getting antsy." Fox looked at him "How antsy?" The soldier looked a bit nervous but it wasn't about Fox "Sir there on the verge of rioting about the fact that your already a minute late." Fox sighed "Thank you trooper, dismissed." The trooper saluted and left. "Well Nightshade we better get out there." Nightshade hit his head on his desk then got up "Ok I'm ready now, but what about those two?" Fox shrugged "Let Bill sleep and Tasha is way too out of it for this, so it's up to us." Nightshade frowned "Why is it always up to us? Alright let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's me again with a new chapter in the adventures of Fox and the command council. Read and review please.

Chapter 2

The Press Conference

"I swear they start rioting I'm going to start shooting." Said Nightshade as they walked to the room were the press conference was being held. As the doors opened they saw at least fifty to sixty reporters. Fox took his place in front of the microphone, before he could say anything someone yelled out "Where is general Whitefur?" Fox did his best to be a good liar for once "He's currently handling something of vital importance," he heard Nightshade snort behind him and thought. _It's not that far from the truth._ He could tell this was not going over well and he felt for the reassuring wait of his blaster, when he didn't feel it he did his best not to swear out loud. _Damn! I must have forgotten to bring it._ He felt his personal communicator start to vibrate he looked over to Nightshade and whispered "Keep them busy for a minute Chris." He nodded and went up and asked if anyone had any questions.

He flipped open the communicator and said "Fox here." The unmistakable voice of his wife Krystal came through the speaker "Hey Fox, Katt and I are at the clothing store and were looking at some silk underwear and I was wondering if I should get the red one or the blue one? Oh maybe this purple one, or how about…" "Krystal this really isn't a good time." He said in attempt to cut her off. "Fox this is important, now which one should I get?" Fox sighed "Red, now I have to go, so I'll see you tonight." "Ok Fox, bye love you." Fox smiled "Love you to." He hung up and headed back to Nightshade. But before he got two steps he stopped and his eyes widened as he thought. _Wait a second. Silk underwear, shopping for silk underwear with Katt! That can only mean one thing…_ He realized that he should probably go help out Nightshade so he walked back over and joined in the stalling attempts.

Krystal looked at the clothes she was getting then looked at Katt "What do you think?" Katt looked at what she had and the said "I think your husband's a total idiot, who thinks red is going to go with blue fur?" Krystal sighed "But he likes red." Katt nodded "Well then I guess that means you should get it, after all you need something he likes. How much would it make it to get the red and the blue and the purple?" Krystal shook her head "Too much." Katt thought for a moment "Alright that doesn't matter, just tell him when he's in a good mood." Krystal sighed "Well I won't be telling him tonight considering he has a press conference, he's always in a bad mood after that." Katt gave a sly smile "I know how to get him in a good mood."

Krystal looked at her incredulously "How?" Katt smiled "When he gets there make sure you're only wearing those new underwear, knowing Fox he'll freak and then he won't care how much you spent." Krystal liked the idea, but there was just one thing "What should I do with Marcus? I mean I don't think he should be there if I'm going to be looking like that." Katt rolled her eyes "No duh, let him come over and spend the night with Aaron, I know it's a school night but I might as well take both of them tomorrow, since if all goes to plan you are going to need all the rest you can get." Krystal gave a particularly sly smile and said "Well we better go buy this, and don't worry, I'll have Fox so excited and satisfied that he won't be able to refuse me anything." Katt laughed "Krystal I never knew you could be such a bitch." They both giggled and went to buy several hundred credits worth of clothing.

Whitefur ran into the chamber to see Tasha still completely out of it and Bill snoring as loud as ever. He went to Tasha first and handed her a huge cup of coffee "Drink this and that's an order." Tasha nodded distractedly and started to drink the coffee, when she realized it was caffeinated she started to chug it down. Whitefur snapped his fingers at Bill who managed to wake up "Drink this, it has caffeine, out of curiosity how in the hell does Fay sleep in the same room as you?" Bill said between gulps "Were usually both tired after we…" Whitefur held up a hand and said "Please spare me the details." He looked at Tasha who was trying to catch her breath "Did you just chug that whole thing?" Asked Whitefur, she nodded and replied "What time is it?" Whitefur looked at his watch "8:12." Tasha swore "Damn it, I have to go, now where is the press conference?" Whitefur jerked his head in the direction of the room where the conference was being held and she darted out the door.

Bill looked up at him and said "Well I'm done, so I guess she really did call it. Should we go and help out Fox and Chris?" Whitefur shrugged "If you want to but I would…" Just then his comm badge chirped and he reflexively hit it "Whitefur." "Please tell me you can hear that this crowd of reporters want to talk to you." Fox's voice came back, Whitefur sighed "On my way." He motioned for Bill to follow and said "You know I get the feeling that Fara is up to something." Bill looked at him "Why do you say that?" "She was acting strangely last night, she kept teasing me and hinting at making love, but at the same time never let anything get to far." Bill nodded "Fay did that once, the next night was probably the most wild night of my life." Whitefur perked up "You think that I might have a wild night to look forward to."

Bill stopped outside the door "Knowing Fara she's already making plans with all the other girls. After all you remember the day that I came in and you, me, Fox, and Chris both told each other about how the females in our lives had just done the wildest things? And how that same night when we saw Falco after work he was complaining about how he and Katt had to look after James and Marcus in addition to their own kid. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

Whitefur smiled "That we are all in for one helluva night tonight, except Falco. But still I wonder what Fara is doing." Bill shrugged and then walked through the doors followed closely by Whitefur, they both sighed as they were bombarded with questions. _If there is a hell, then I'm in it._ Thought Whitefur.

Fara walked into her room and looked around; there was of course a bed, done in all red blankets tonight. Then there was a mirror hanging above the dresser. She threw her shopping bag onto the bed allowing at least three dozen candles to fall out. _I can't wait to see what Bonny thinks of this._ She thought as she grabbed the candles and started arranging them throughout the room. When she was satisfied that everything was perfect she went down stairs and flopped down on the couch. Just as she was about to turn on the TV the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door "Hey Katt, come on in." Katt walked in and said "I was bored since Krystal and I are done shopping and she's getting everything ready to give Fox the night of his life. What are you doing?"

Fara smiled "I'm going to give Bonny the night of his life; by the way I was wondering if you and Falco could…" Katt smiled "Let me guess, you want to know if we can take James for the night, right?" Fara smiled even larger "You're getting like Krystal, wanna watch something?" Katt walked over to the couch "You got any Law and Justice SVU?" Fara sat down next to her and said "Yep, every season that's out." Katt nodded "Great, put on whichever one you want, I love em all." 

Krystal was enjoying herself immensely, since she and Fox would be satisfying each other that night she had decided not to exert herself. Instead she had decided to play Supreme Commander 2 on Xbox Live. She was playing as the UEF as was her and Fox's preference "That's right run ya little rats! Nobody beats the UEF, not well I'm in command." She was in a party with Bria who responded "Are you kidding? I could beat the UEF with the Cybrans any day." Krystal smiled "Well see about that next match, what do you say to a private versus match?" "Oh you little bitch! You do not attack my friggin ACU!" Krystal started laughing "Does the almighty Cybran player need some help from the real pro?" She heard Bria snort "Not on your life, it'll take more than a couple of Illuminate tanks to take me down."

Krystal smiled "You know I'm starting to think that you're avoiding giving me an answer about having a private duel." Bria laughed "Never, I'll take you down any day. Now can we just finish off these fools so I can teach you a little lesson about Cybran ownage?" Krystal chuckled "Yes, just attack with air." Bria was silent for a moment then she said "Who's doing ground then?" Krystal smiled "Me and twenty Noah unit cannons." Krystal smiled; she could sense Bria's surprise that she had that many Noah cannons. "So you're just gonna shoot a bunch of guys at them eh?" Krystal smiled a bit more "Yep, now come on let's finish this."

Fox felt like his soul was about to die, he had been in this press conference for the past three hours, and it still wasn't done. He leaned over to Bill and whispered "How much longer do you think it will be?" "Not too long, Tasha can end it whenever she wants, and I can tell she wants it…" He didn't finish as Tasha said "Alright that's it for today." The reporters looked disappointed but dispersed as Tasha headed out the door followed closely by the rest of the council.

"I was going to start crying if that had taken any longer." Said Bill as they walked back into the council chamber, they all took their seats and Fox asked "What else do we have to do today?" "Serina AI on." As soon as Whitefur said this a holographic avatar of a pretty young vixen materialized on a holo plate and said "What do you need general?" Whitefur looked at her "Good morning to you to Serina, do we have anything scheduled for the day, besides the press conference?" Serina shrugged "Yes, but nothing important, should I just reschedule everything?"

Whitefur looked tempted to say yes but decided against it "No, now what do we have, depending on what it is I'll tell you whether to reschedule or not." Serina nodded "As you wish, you have a meeting with the under secretary of numerous unimportant things, that really is his title I think. Should I reschedule?" Whitefur nodded "Defiantly reschedule, what else?" Serina nodded then said "You have a meeting of the Committee of Undersecretaries and Low Ranking Functionaries, otherwise known as The People who Love to clog up the Schedule. Should I reschedule?" Fox looked over at Serina "Your sense of humor is as sarcastic as ever Serina. Been downloading off of again?" Serina smiled a bit "Yes, everyone needs something to do."

Whitefur waved his hands at Serina to get her attention, without turning around she said "Remember Bonny, the way I'm facing doesn't say where I'm actually looking. Now should I reschedule or not?" Whitefur sighed "Reschedule. By the way, Serina?" Serina deigned to look at him "Yes Boniface?" Whitefur started to glare at her "Whoever you've been talking to you are ordered to stop talking to. And never under any circumstances use my first name, ever." Serina assumed a smug expression "What are you going to do if I don't?" Whitefur looked as if he was going to shoot lasers out of his eyes "I'll have you erased." She didn't look at all shocked "You've said that at least twenty times in the last two weeks."

Fox chuckled as the two continued to bicker "I swear I don't think Whitefur is ever going to learn that an AI like Serina will never lose an argument." Tasha got up and headed towards the doors, presumably to get coffee. Fox caught Serina winking at him, puzzled he looked at the doors and noticed that the panel indicated that they were locked. Before he could say anything Tasha's face slammed into the doors. "God damn it! Who the hell locked the doors?" She yelled at everyone in the room. No one answered on account of the fact that they were all in hysterics.

Serina looked at Tasha and said "I was categorizing humor last night and I found out about the Three Stooges, I liked their brand of humor so I just had to try it. Did I get it right?" Tasha began to smile "Yes, you got it, unfortunately. By the way if you all don't stop laughing in the next five seconds I am going to use all of your requests to heat my house." Everyone tried to stop laughing, it took about a minute, but they succeeded. "Well," Said Whitefur, "Anyone have an interesting stories today?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: it's general Whitefur with the 3rd chapter of Star Fox command council. Read and review please.

Chapter 3

Home, Finally

As Fox and Whitefur got out of Fox's car Fox looked at him and said "You know, I have the feeling that Krystal is planning something." Whitefur raised an eyebrow "Does it look like Marcus is home?" Fox smiled "No, it doesn't. I'm not good at reading Krystal's signs, so tell me, what do you think she could be planning?" Whitefur shrugged "What are the signs?" Fox looked thoughtful "Well Marcus is…" "DADDY!" Yelled Marcus as he ran towards him from Katt and Falco's driveway, "…Not home." As soon as he finished Marcus was jumping up and down in front of his father, Fox got the message and picked up his son and hugged him. "Hey Marcus, why were you at Katt and Falco's?" Fox was hoping it was because Krystal had sent him there for the night, in which case he was bound to be doing a very enjoyable activity tonight.

Marcus's answer did not disappoint "Momma said that she wanted to be alone with you tonight." Fox smiled and winked at Whitefur who simply smiled and said "Have fun." Then walked to his own house. Fox set Marcus down and said "Alright, have fun at your friend's house." Marcus hugged Fox's leg one more time than ran back to Falco and Katt's house. As he ran Fox smiled _I am so lucky to have Marcus for a son,_ he thought. Walking to the door he turned the key and walked in, rather than being greeted by Krystal's customary 'Hey love.' He heard her yell "Yeah that's right bitch! You can't touch me, BAM head shot biotch!"

Fox couldn't help but laugh "Honey I'm home!" he walked into the living room and glanced at Krystal, she was playing Call of Duty MW2. But there was something strange about the way she was dressed. Fox looked over and immediately understood what was so strange; she was in nothing but a pair of silk underwear. "Uh Krystal, are you trying to tell me something here?" He asked. Krystal smiled "I have to go, Fox and I have some business to attend to." She turned off the 360 and walked over to Fox; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Well love, the bedroom is looking better all the time." Fox got the hint and the two headed for their room.

When Whitefur came through the door to his house he looked around _I wonder where Fara could be hiding with James._ He thought as he walked up the stairs. It was about eight o'clock and it was already dark out, when he entered his room he noticed that it was lit by candles only. "Fara?" He looked around "Yes babe?" She answered, he looked in the direction of the voice, Fara was lying on the bed wearing, well she wasn't wearing anything at all. "Fara, I have to ask you…" Fara got up and wrapped her arms around him "What?" Whitefur kissed her "James isn't home, right?" She kissed him back "Nope."

"Aaron get back in bed!" Yelled Falco at the sight of his son running through the house, Katt came and sat next to him. "You can't blame them, how many times do they all get to have a sleep over on a school night?" Falco sighed "Not very often I guess, but why are they even here? Are their parents really that desperate to get them out of the house?" Katt smiled "You probably don't want to know why there here." Falco looked at her "Does it have anything to do with what we aren't doing, but should be doing right now?" Katt ruffled his head feathers "So that's why you're ticked off. Tell you what, tomorrow night you can do whatever you want…" She paused for effect, "…To me." Falco wrapped an arm around her "As long as you do everything to me. By the way, you did know that Foxie's B-day is coming up."

Katt rested her head on his chest "Of course, I hear that Whitefur wants to talk to us about a present that's going to be from all of us." Falco nodded "I should ask what exactly he's getting." Katt looked up at him and said "Yeah but not now, he and Fara are busy." Falco looked at her "Busy, how so?" Katt rolled her eyes "Why do you think James is spending the night?" Falco sighed "Is everyone doing it with their wives but me?" Katt giggled "Yes, but don't worry after what happens tomorrow you'll never complain again." Falco smiled "I'm tired, want to go to bed?" Katt got up "Sounds good, but remember…" Falco sighed "I know no sex."

The next morning Fox woke up and looked at the alarm clock "Ah shit." It was 10:30, Krystal woke up and wrapped an arm around his chest "Who really gives a damn, I want you home." Fox looked at her "Well I guess I'll take a personal day, nothing important is happening. But then again nothing important ever happens." Fox's comm badge which he had left by the bed chirped, grabbing it he pressed and said "McCloud." Whitefur's voice came back "Fox take the day off, and don't worry I'll handle your work load; Whitefur out."

Fox stared at his comm badge for a second then shrugged "Who am I to argue with the leader of the CDF?" Krystal pulled him gently back down on the bed, then rested her head against his firm chest. He responded by wrapping an arm around her and they both laid there, enjoying each other's company. Fox sighed contentedly; this was his idea of a good time. They hadn't had the house to themselves in a long time. After a few minutes Fox stirred and said "I'm hungry, want to make breakfast?" Krystal got up "Yes, I'll make it today, what do you want?" Fox shrugged "How about those world famous waffles?" Krystal smiled "It's weird not seeing Marcus busting into the room when we wake up. I hope he didn't miss us last night." Fox chuckled "I doubt it Kryssy, besides would you have rather had him walk in on us last night. After all you were getting pretty nasty, not that I'm complaining of course." Krystal kissed him and they both headed down stairs.

Fox sat on the couch well Krystal went over to the kitchen and started making breakfast. "My birthday is in a week Krystal, so what did you get me?" Krystal looked at him and said "Well I suppose I'll give you a hint. It's from all of us, and it is very, very big." Fox looked at her and said "What a great hint, that narrows it down too just about everything." Krystal smiled "One more thing, you will absolutely love it. Waffles will be done in a few minutes."

Katt woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, picking it up and flipping it open she said "Hello?" Whitefur's voice came back with his distinct greeting "Yoooo," Katt smiled "Hey Bonny, let me guess the reason your calling has to do with, oh let me think, Fox's upcoming birthday." She could tell Whitefur was smiling "Lucky guess, now what do you think about a commission?" the question puzzled Katt, "What do you mean?" "Just come down to the base and I'll explain." He replied, Katt agreed and then said good-bye. _I wonder what he means about a commission, and what does that have to do with Fox's b-day? _She thought, she decided she would figure it out once she got there, so she decided to get dressed.

Falco was supervising a group of ten cadets as they did a battle simulation when his comm badge chirped. "Falco here," he said. "Falco its Chris, I need you to come over to the council chambers, there's something we have discuss." Falco wondered if he was in trouble, but he decided he'd rather wait to find out, "Alright I'll be right over." He told the other instructor he had to go and then left.

As he walked into the council chambers he saw just about everyone there, including two friends he hadn't seen in months "Fiora, Decius, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to them. Fiora gave him a hug and said "Whitefur called us over, said it was important." Falco nodded "Yeah they just pulled me out of my class, so where have you two been the past couple of months?"

Fiora shrugged "Fortuna and Zoness, we were actually teaching at the new academies there." Falco nodded "Yeah, we all missed you, by the way, do you have any idea why where all here?" Fay walked up "I think it has something to do with Fox's birthday." Falco looked at her "How do you know?" Fay smiled and said "It's easy to get Bill talking if you get him relaxed enough."

The doors opened and everyone looked in that direction to see Katt and Miyu walking in. Miyu was in her customary doctor's outfit, well Katt was wearing tight jeans and tight shirt. Falco walked up to her "Katt? What the hell are you doing here?" Katt shrugged "Bonny called and told me to come over here, same with Miyu." Miyu huffed "Right in the middle of a very complex project of mine to. That said this better by really damn important or else I'm gonna slap him in the face." Katt looked at her "Can you do that to a general?" Miyu laughed "He's no general, he's Bonny."

Just then Whitefur walked in "Oh good looks like your all here, and I suppose you're all wondering why you're here." Miyu walked up to him and said "Say it before I slap you." Whitefur laughed "Bill caught you doing an experiment eh? Alright, now I've already discussed this with Krystal, and she's already gotten her commission." Katt sighed "Will you just tell us what the hell this is about already?"

Whitefur smiled "Fox is getting a starship for his birthday." Everyone's jaws unhooked, Fiora was the first to recover "He's getting a _starship_?" Whitefur started to grin "Oh this will really get you, you all are going to be his senior officers. Katt you'll be communications officer, rank lieutenant. Falco, you'll be fighter leader, rank Lt Commander. Fay you'll be his first officer, Decius, you'll be tactical officer rank senior lieutenant. Fiora, you'll be science officer, rank lieutenant."

Everyone just stared in disbelief, "Of course you don't have to take the commissions if you don't want them. So do you want them?" Falco finally shook himself out of his stupor "I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'hell yeah'." Katt spoke then "What's Krystal's job?" Whitefur shook his head "Ships counselor, what else did you think she'd be?" Fiora looked at him "Oh she'll be perfect for that job." Whitefur looked at them like they were idiots "Do any of you want to see the ship?"

Fay nodded "Yeah let's see it." Whitefur pressed a button an image of a dreadnaught class cruiser came up "This is her, same class as the first Great Fox, albeit updated in the extreme. She has a crew of 450, and enough armament to blow up a moon. As well as a total of fifty star fighters, and six transporter rooms. All in all she's a real lady, and she's the new flagship of the entire fleet." Miyu smiled "Well, I don't think I need to do any shopping this time. When is she going to be ready?" Whitefur smiled "That's the beauty of it, she's already done, all she needs now is her senior staff and her commander."

Falco smiled "Fox is going to fricken cry when he sees this." They all laughed, they all knew Falco was probably right.

A/N: My next chapter is going to skip to Fox's birthday, and that will actually end this story. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is the final chapter, what will Fox do when he sees his present? To be honest I think that Falco may have guessed it in the last chapter. Read and review

Chapter 4

A Lady for your Birthday

Fox woke up to the feeling of a tongue in his mouth; he knew it was Krystal so responded in kind to tell her was awake. She finally stopped and Fox opened his eyes, Krystal was on top of him and smiling a warm loving smile "Happy birthday Fox." Before Fox could say anything the door burst open and Marcus came in and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" Krystal rolled of him and laughed when Marcus jumped on top of Fox and hugged him. "Thank you Marcus," Fox hugged his son back. Krystal managed to pull Marcus off Fox then said "Come on you two, let's go downstairs."

Tasha was going insane; she had only a few hours to prepare the ship for Fox's arrival. First she had to make sure that it actually looked presentable, and then she had to make sure it was ready for the cruise that Fox would inevitably take it on. She had to make sure that the crew was ready as well; it would've been easier if the senior staff had been there. _But no, Bonny had to have them all down on the planet waiting for Fox, didn't he._ There was a loud crash as someone dropped a box full of equipment, Tasha couldn't keep a hold of herself "You idiot! Pick that up right now!" there was another crash "My GOD, do you people have the coordination of a house plant? Jesus Christ."

Just then the doors to the bridge opened and Nightshade walked in "You look like you could use a break Tasha. Oh and by the way, your hairs a mess." Tasha's eyes bulged "Do not talk to me about my hair. After all you were the one who called me at two in the morning to get all of this done." Nightshade chuckled "All you had to do was say no." Tasha looked at him and said "Oh? And who would have handled all of this, huh? Nightshade shrugged "Me." Tasha burst out laughing "Yeah you. If I didn't do this kind of stuff for you and the rest of the world it would never, ever, get done."

Nightshade pretended to look hurt and said "Well then maybe I'll just go and get some coffee for myself, instead of for both of us." Tasha ran up to him and kissed him "Now get me coffee, oh and don't worry about Bria finding out about that little, tip." Nightshade sighed "Were you and the rest of the girls discussing stuff again?" Tasha smiled and said "No, I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy who was six foot nine. Now go get the coffee."

When they got downstairs Fox looked around "So where's my big present?" Krystal pointed upward and said "Straight up and then to the left a bit." Fox looked puzzled; Krystal kissed him and said "You'll figure it out. Now why don't you put on a Star Trek with lots of starships. Fox looked at her and thought _is she dropping a hint?_ He shrugged mentally and sat down and did as she asked. A few minutes later she sat down next to him and whispered in his ear "I hope you're in the mood after you see your present." Fox looked at her and replied "I hope Marcus didn't just hear that."

Krystal kissed him as Marcus jumped up on the couch and promptly snuggled up next Krystal. Fox felt Krystal enter his mind, _So what if he did; I doubt he knows what it means._ Fox smiled, he always enjoyed it when Krystal spoke to him through her mind. It made it so they were free from simply talking, as they could communicate with memories, images, you name it. _Is my present something like this? _He conjured up an image of Krystal in lingerie. _No, but something just as sexy, and stylish, _he felt her exit his mind and said "Could you at least tell me when I get to see my present?"

Krystal looked at him "What time is it?" Fox looked at the clock "11:30, you let me sleep in." Krystal shot out off the couch "_Mother_," She caught herself just in time, "Get up, we need to shower and get dressed, damn it I let you sleep too late." Fox looked at her "Alright geez. I'll go shower." He got up and Krystal said "Marcus go and get dressed, alright?" Marcus nodded "Ok." Fox smiled as Marcus walked off to his room, and Fox said "Krystal, do we have time to shower individually, or do we need to shower together?"

Krystal smiled "Were showering together of course, after all it's your birthday." Fox smiled himself and kissed her, then the two went upstairs.

Whitefur looked around; everyone was there except Fox and Krystal, who were now at least twenty minutes late. _Where are they?_ He thought to himself, just then Fox and Krystal walked in and everyone yelled "Happy birthday Fox!" Whitefur came up to Fox who looked around and said "So where's all the presents?" Whitefur smiled "I think they might want to introduce themselves now." Krystal looked at Fox and said "Krystal McCloud, ships counselor, Great Fox III." Fox looked at her as if to ask what she meant but Miyu interrupted the unspoken question "Miyu chief medical officer Great Fox III." Fay walked up and said "Fay, executive officer Great Fox III." The rest all made their introductions which only served to confuse Fox even more.

Finally Whitefur said "Alright now you can see your present, let's all get to the shuttle pod." They all walked to the hangar where Bill was waiting next to a large shuttle craft. Fox was getting desperate to find out what he had gotten, and as he walked inside the shuttle he noticed that Bill had set a course for the CDF space dock. "Fox, you are going love your present." Said Bill as they took off, they quickly rose above Corneria city and then exited the atmosphere.

Fox came up to the front Viewport and looked out, Krystal joined him and they held hands. As the shuttle continued forward the CDF space dock came into view. Fox was starting to get the feeling he knew what his present was. Just then a ship came into view; it looked just like the original Great Fox, only about four of five times bigger. It had painted on its side **Great Fox III NCC-7110**. Krystal kissed him and said "Happy birthday, sir." Fox looked at everyone "Is that my birthday present?" Whitefur smiled "Yes it is, that's your ship." Bill looked at both of them and said, "We'll be docking with it momentarily."

Fox felt a tear fall from his eye and Falco chuckled "Told you guys." Just then the shuttle docked and the airlock opened and they all walked out. As they walked towards the turbo lift Tasha and Nightshade joined them Tasha hugged him and said "Happy birthday." Nightshade gave Fox the Vulcan salute and said "Happy B-day." He looked at Fox's shirt; it said **I love Vulcan's**. Nightshade threw a fake punch at him and said "Why a Vulcan!" Fox smiled and said in a mock Scott Bakula voice "Because their cute." Everyone laughed and then headed for the turbo lift "Bridge." Said Fox, and the lift obediently headed for the bridge.

"Admiral on deck!" Said an ensign as soon as Fox walked onto the bridge, Fox motioned for everyone to be at ease, he then walked over to his captain's chair and sat down. To his left there was another seat where Krystal sat herself, to his right Fay sat down in the execs chair. Everyone took their places, although Falco decided to pilot that day.

After they had separated from space dock Falco asked "Course heading Fox?" Fox leaned forward in his chair and said "Out there." Falco looked at him and Fox just swept his hand and simply said "Thatta way." Everyone laughed softly and Falco shrugged and set a random course, then the Great Fox III flew off into the stars.

The Lylatian adventure is just beginning

A/N: Well this story was pretty short and easy to right; it was more just a lead in to my next series. It will feature the adventures of the Great Fox III and so on. Oh and there are quite a few Star Trek references in this chapter, if you think you found any PM me. Well I hope you enjoyed this, please review!


End file.
